


One More Bolt

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Omorashi warning. Winry needs to pee while fixing Ed's arm. Marked as underage as they are 16-17 years of age.





	

Winry screwed in another screw on Ed’s arm, squeezing her legs together tightly. She got the next screw, and clumsily dropped it onto the floor. _Crap_ , she thought to herself. She leaned down to pick it up, pressing her vulva against her chair as she did so. That gave her some relief.

“Winry, are you almost done?” Ed whined, opening his eyes when he heard the metal hit the floor.

“Yeah, almost.” That was what kept her from getting up to use the bathroom- she was nearly done, and she didn’t want to make Ed wait for her to go when she would be done fixing him up in a few minutes. She screwed in the next screw, and then the next. Both her knees were bouncing lightly now, and she shifted in her chair as she got the next screw ready. She inserted that one, and then realized she’d run out of screws. Sighing, she got up to get more from the shelf. As she stood looking for the right size, she crossed her legs and shifted her weight, bending slightly at the waist.

 _Well, I’m already up now_ , she thought to herself.

“Ed, I’ll be back in a second.”

“Where are you going?” Ed opened his eyes again and saw Winry standing with her legs crossed, bouncing up and down a bit. “Oh, jeez, Winry.” He laughed lightly at her expense.

“Oh, shut it, Ed. I only had a few screws left!” She scowled as she hurried from the room.

“And a few screws loose…” Ed mumbled as she scurried away, laughing to himself.

Winry tried turning the handle on the bathroom door, and to her dismay, it wouldn’t budge. “Damnit.” She said out loud. Granny had been out before, but she must have come home and gotten into the bath. She usually took one at the same time every day, so Winry shouldn’t have been so surprised.  
Winry used her hand to press into her pants quickly before composing herself and walking back down the hall to finish Ed’s arm. Granny should be done by the time Winry was finished with him. There was no use making Ed wait longer.

She walked back into the room, grabbing the screws from the counter and sitting back in her chair. “That was quick.” Ed commented, his eyes closed again.

“Granny must be having a bath. The door was locked.” Winry told him.

Her legs were crossed tightly as she continued to work on Ed’s arm.

“I thought Granny was out.”

Winry sighed. “Well, she must have come back.”

Ed kept his eyes open now, he was watching Winry. He felt a little sick for thinking so, but he was enjoying watching her squirm in her chair. She kept adding screws to his metal arm, and every now and again, she would lean forward a little bit and wince. She must be absolutely bursting.

Finally, Winry had inserted the last screw. “There.” She said happily. “You’re all done.” Without even checking to make sure his arm was perfect, like she usually did, she jumped up and hurried from the room. Halfway down the hall, she had to grab between her legs to keep herself from peeing her pants. She tried the door handle again, but it still wouldn’t budge.

“Granny?” She knocked on the door frantically. “Granny, are you almost done in there?” Winry got no answer, which worried her for reasons other than her bladder. “Ed!” Winry called out. Her hand was still shoved in her crotch, but she was close to wetting herself and didn’t care if Ed saw.

“What’s wrong?” Ed emerged from down the hall, laughing when he saw Winry’s condition.

“I think something is wrong; Granny isn’t answering me.”

Ed’s laughter turned to worry, also. He knocked on the door. “Granny? Are you okay?” He yelled, as the old woman’s hearing wasn’t what it used to be.

Al’s voice rang out from down the stairs. “Ed, why are you calling for Granny? She’s still out.”

“Then who’s in the bathroom?” Ed shouted down the stairs.

“No one is here but you, me, and Winry!” He answered.

Ed tried the door handle again. “It must be jammed.” He concluded.

Winry moaned, her legs were crossed tight and her hand was pressing against her urethra. She was bouncing in place. “Can’t you get it open?”  
Ed turned around, and seeing that Winry might actually wet herself, he hurried back down the hall to fetch a screwdriver.

Winry could feel her bladder starting to give out. Tears began forming in her eyes and she felt a warm wetness start to form beneath her hand. Ed came hurrying back with the screwdriver, only to find that it was the wrong one as he tried it in the screws on the doorknob.

“Shit. Wrong screwdriver.” Ed dropped the one he had and ran back down the hall into Winry’s workshop.

Winry’s pants were already quite wet, and her bladder couldn’t take it anymore. The warmth at her crotch started spreading further as her bladder began to empty itself, despite her best efforts.

Ed emerged with the correct screwdriver, only to find Winry crying as her urine splattered onto the floor of the hallway. “Crap.” He muttered, feeling himself grow erect at the sight. He stood there, frozen, as Winry continued to pee. It seemed like ages that the two stood there. Winry pissed for at least a minute, and Ed couldn’t help but stroke himself through his pants, as Winry had her hands covering her eyes as she wet herself.

When she had finally finished, Ed quickly move his hand from the front of his pants and gaped at her. She looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks, and said, “Can you please open the door now?” She sniffled pitifully. “I need to wash off and clean this up.”

“I-I…” Ed was at a loss for words at what he had just witnessed.

“Come on, Ed, I’m embarrassed enough as it is, can’t you ju-“Winry stopped mid-sentence, her eyes resting on Ed’s crotch. “Ed…Are you…Turned on?”

Ed’s throat felt dry. “I…Yeah, I am.” He admitted. “I don’t know why, I’m sorry.”

Winry’s face grew hot. Ed turned away from her, embarrassed, and began taking the screws out of the doorknob. When the knob came off, he went into the washroom and grabbed the mop and bucket from the room. Winry tried to take them from him, but he shook his head. “You get yourself cleaned.” He said quietly. “I’ll take care of this.”

Winry shook her head, blushing. “That’s so weird, Ed, just let me do it.”

“Really, it’s alright. Go take a bath.” He told her.

Winry finally agreed, slipping past him and into the bathroom. Inside, she dried the last of her tears and removed her soaking pants and underwear. She then started running the water. While she was waiting for it to heat up, she took off her shirt and bra. She was embarrassed, of course, and couldn’t believe she had just wet herself at her age. And in front of Ed, no less.  
She heard a knock on the door. “Hang on.” She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and said, “Come in.”

Ed entered with the mop and bucket, which he began washing out in the sink.

“Thank you, Ed.” Winry said. “And I’m sorry.”

Ed shook his head. “Why are you sorry? You just pissed yourself, I’m the freak that got turned on by it.” He laughed.

Winry blushed. “I shouldn’t have waited so long.”

“Well, yeah.” Ed chuckled. He glanced over, and saw the tub was almost filled up. “Winry, the tub!” He left the mop and bucket, and quickly rushed to turn the faucet off on the tub.

“Oh, I’m just a mess today.” Winry groaned.

“Yeah.” Ed murmured. He lingered over by the tub, next to Winry. His erection hadn’t gone away, and he was dying to touch her. He sighed, trying to get the thought out of his head.

“Thanks for helping me, Ed.” Winry said. She stepped closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Yeah,” He said quietly, hugging her back.

Winry could feel Ed’s erection pressing into her, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She didn’t know why her accident had turned him on, but he had been so kind, even cleaning up after her. She gently moved her hand down to the front of his pants.

“W-Winry?” Ed whispered.

She squeezed his member, making him gasp. He exhaled deeply, relishing in Winry’s touch. “Will you let me take care of you?” Winry whispered.

Ed nodded without hesitation. Winry reached out and helped him out of his pants. She then placed Ed’s hands on the towel that was covering her body, urging him to remove it. Ed complied, gently tugging at the towel and letting it drop to the floor. He stared at her naked body; if his erection could have grown anymore, it would have. He looked her over from head to toe- his eyes settling on her supple breasts, and the area between her legs. He sighed deeply. 

“Winry, you’re beautiful.”

Winry blushed. “Thank you.” Winry gently tugged down Ed’s boxers. She cautiously placed her hands on his erection, kneeling down. She licked the tip of his penis, making Ed sigh deeply. Her mouth enveloped his member, and she began to move her mouth over the length of it.

Ed moaned as Winry sucked gently at the tip, making circles with her tongue, before thrusting her mouth up and down the length of him again. “Mmm…Winry…” She increased the speed of her thrusting and began moving her hands up and down his shaft, as well. “Oh, God, Winry.” He placed his human hand on her head, guiding her movements gently.

He could feel himself getting close to an orgasm. “Ahh…Winry…I’m really close…” he whispered, leaning his head back. He gently guided her head again, moaning quietly. As he felt himself about to release, he pulled out of her mouth and began to ejaculate onto her breasts. He gasped loudly, both his and Winry’s hands still moving up his shaft.

When he was finished, he gripped the edge of the bathtub, almost lightheaded from the intense orgasm. “Ah, Winry.” He caught his breath, and blushed at seeing his ejaculate on Winry’s bosom. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…You know…In your mouth.”

Winry shook her head. “I’m getting into the bath, anyway, Ed.”

“Y-yeah.” He said. “Here, let me help you.” He gently took her hand and helped her up from her knees. He then held her up as she stepped into the bathtub. “Thank you, Winry.”

“Thank you, Ed.”

Ed nodded, pulling his clothes back on. When he was dressed, he quickly leaned down and kissed the top of Winry’s head before heading towards the door. Noticing the door handle still taken off, he quickly found the knob out in the hallway and used the screwdriver to attach it back onto the door. 

“There we go.” He said. “I’ll lock the door behind me.”

“Wait, Ed?”

He turned back to look at Winry. She smiled at him sheepishly. “You’re not going to tell anybody that I peed myself, right?”

He shook his head. “Of course not, Winry.” He paused for a moment. “You’re not going to tell anyone I got turned on by it, right?”

Winry shook her head. “Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
